Wounds Necessary
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Kanda siempre devolverá los favores, más que todo porque su orgullo no le permite deberle algo a alguien.


**Wounds Necessary**

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se incorporaba en la cama, observando así todo lo que le rodeaba; se encontraba en una habitación, sin embargo no lograba identificarla. Sintió un peso a un lado de su cuerpo, notando la presencia de la joven de dos coletas, la cual se hallaba dormida sobre él; dedujo que le hizo compañía, y es que ella siempre era así. Tomó su Mugen, estando ésta recostada a una de las paredes. Se colocó el chaleco que lo mostraba como exorcista que era, tapando las vendas que rodeaban su torso. Dio unos pasos dispuesto a irse y seguir con la misión, pero el que le jalaran de la manga le hizo voltearse.<p>

—No vayas, Kanda; aún estás recuperándote —recordó la fémina.

El aludido frunció el ceño molesto, moviendo su brazo con rudeza para que la chica le soltara, sin embargo ésta se mantuvo firme ante sus palabras, no dejando que el muchacho se fuese con aquellas heridas. Yuu alzó una de sus cejas con enojo, sintiendo la vena de la frente sobresalirse de más; él era un exorcista y, como tal, debía cumplir su misión.

—Suéltame, tengo que terminar esto —ordenó con frialdad.

Lenalee entrecerró sus ojos y le miró decidida; no dejaría que él se fuese en el estado que estaba, podría morir si se enfrentaba a esos Akumas nivel dos. Sabía que el joven le hablaría de forma ruda, que se intentaría zafar... Y que siendo ella una mujer, de seguro lo lograría; pero aún así, debía esforzarse hasta el final. Kanda le observó serio, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y, en un movimiento rápido, se quitó a la chica de encima, aprovechando para irse de allí; tenía que cumplir con su misión aún a costa de su vida porque él era un exorcista.

Lo que sucedió después de ahí era más que obvio; Yuu estaba débil, por lo que aquellos Akumas pudieron más que él, dejándolo gravemente herido a punto de morir, y justo cuando iban a dar el golpe final Lenalee se metió para protegerlo, recibiendo ella todos los ataques. El de cabellera azul presenció aquel momento, lo cual llegó a ser un golpe duro para su orgullo; estaba presente y, aún con eso, dejó que le hicieran daño a la fémina... ¡Y todo porque le protegió a él!

Ahora se encontraba en aquella misma habitación del principio, sólo que ahora era Lenalee la que estaba acostada en la cama mientras que Kanda se mantenía sentado a su lado; no porque así lo quisiera, sino más bien porque sentía que debía estar allí ya que la chica salió lastimada por su culpa. La vio removerse en su lugar un poco fastidiada, por lo que dedujo que iba a despertar y, como si sus pensamientos tuviesen poder, ella abrió los ojos.

—Kanda... —murmuró ella apenas poniendo de sus fuerzas para sentarse, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado.

Se talló los ojos para enfocar al chico, el cual seguía con esa expresión fría e inmutable, notando que se estaba levantando de la silla. Se preocupó, sí que lo hizo; ¿a dónde iba? Lo conocía y muy bien, así que ya suponía que el muchacho iría a terminar la misión, y lo comprobó al verle tomar su Mugen. Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas de manera vana, pero no se dejaría vencer por unas heridas, así que apoyó una de sus manos en la cama mientras hacia lo posible por moverse.

_No debía ir, sus heridas aún... Igual que las de ella._

Un ruido se escuchó producto del cuerpo de Lenalee cayendo al suelo, ocasionando que el de cabellera azul le observara de reojo, sin embargo volvió su vista al frente dispuesto a irse; si estaba tan débil no podría seguirlo, así que no la iba a involucrar nuevamente en ese problema. Posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero el que la fémina le tomase de la chaqueta le hizo evitar girarla; ¿iba otra vez con lo mismo? Debería darse por vencida.

—No vayas, Kanda... Tus heridas no han sanado —murmuró muy bajito porque no tenía casi fuerzas.

El joven se volteó con la intención de dejarle las cosas claras de una vez, pero el ver aquellas lágrimas caer al suelo luego de recorrer las mejillas de Lenalee lo hizo pensarse muy bien sus palabras; vamos, que tampoco es que fuese tan cruel... Bueno, lo era, pero la cosa es que lo que sucedía lo dejaba en una mala situación.

—Por favor, no te sobre esfuerces —pidió como últimas palabras ya que su cuerpo no resistía más y caía inconsciente.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que la chica pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente, observando su alrededor con detenimiento cayendo en que olvidaba algo importante; ¿qué era? ¿De qué no se acordaba? Sabía que antes de caer inconsciente estaba en el suelo con... ¡Claro, Kanda! Al venir esos recuerdos a su mente se sentó con gran velocidad, mirando cada esquina de la habitación.

—¿Kanda...?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el joven, el cual estaba sentado al lado de la ventana.

Lenalee le observó, notando que no tenía más heridas que las que recordaba, además de que las mismas se encontraban mejorando de forma increíble. Fijó sus orbes en los del muchacho, el cual mantenía esa mirada seria que tanto le caracterizaba; ¿acaso le había hecho compañía todo ese tiempo?

—Me cuidaste mientras estuve en cama, sólo te devuelvo el favor —se excusó al ver el brillo en los ojos de la fémina.

La aludida sonrió ante eso y él sólo desvió la mirada; para ella eso era suficiente, el simple hecho que Kanda prefiriese devolverle el favor a ir a cumplir la misión era mucho, y lo tenía más que claro.

* * *

><p>One-Shot escrito para mi querida YuuLi que hoy 1008/2011 cumple quince años.

Espero que disfruten de este escrito lectores, es mi primer KandaxLenalee.


End file.
